Secrets
by divergentmeric
Summary: Melody Eaton was 14 when her brother Tobias left. Now it's her turn and she chooses to join her brother. But what happens when a certain Dauntless leader falls for her? Will she feel the same way or will that Dauntless leader get his heart broken? ***This is my first story. PLZ give this story a chance. You won't regret it!***
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you like it! Plz comment and plz give constructive criticism. Again, this is my first story. I'm new to all of this. I don't know what my updating schedule will be like but I will try and update on Fridays and Saturdays. I still have school and homework but I will try and update as much as I can. Enjoy, this is the first chapter._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

" Dad, the Choosing Ceremony!", Tobias screamed. "Fine, wait here.", Dad said. I knew what was coming and I was scared, but not for me. For my brother. Ever since my mother passed away, Tobias has watched out for me. But still, I couldn't help feeling like I should stop my father from hurting Tobias. I told my brother this and he warned me not to. I knew very well why he told me this. It was because of what happened last time. I defended Tobias and guarded him from my father. He tried to tell me to leave while I still could, but it was too late. My father had grabbed me and punched me hard in the face. Then he started to hurt me as well.

*** _Flashback***_

 _"See what you do? You poison your sister's mind with such selfishness and this is what happens to her. Because of you, Tobias. I'm only trying to make you two better. This is for your own good."_

 _***End of Flashback***_

After he left to do his work, Tobias came up to me and starting whispering things in my ear. Saying he was sorry and that in two years, I would be able to leave as well. The only reason he went to dauntless was because I told him to escape our father. I assured him that in two years, I would go to Dauntless and find him. He agrees and tells me he's sorry. At the Choosing Ceremony, he picks Dauntless and my father looks angry. Good. Tobias finally escaped. Even if I had to suffer for two more years, it would all be worth it. The look on my father's face when I choose Dauntless. Just two more years and it would all be worth the wait.

* * *

 _I'm sorry if the first chapter was too short. Again, I still have school and homework to do. I will try and update tomorrow. See u soon and have a good day._


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is the second chapter of my story. I promise that is longer than the other one. Like I said before, I don't know how my updating schedule will be like. I will try and update everyday when I can or maybe I will only update Saturdays. Anyway, I hope you_ _enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Choosing Day. Finally, it's here. My father cuts my hair and twists it into a bun. "There. Now go and get ready. It's a big day today.", he says. Yes, a big day indeed. The day I finally escape this prison. We make our way to the Hub when I'm done changing. My aptitude test was inconclusive. The woman who administered my test was someone named Tori, a Dauntless woman. She told me to trust Beatrice Prior, Natalie Prior's daughter. She seems like a nice person. I haven't really met her because my father likes to keep in the house. He claims that I will ruin his reputation in Abnegation. Tori called me Divergent and said that some people think that Divergents are a threat to society. She told me to be careful and not to tell anyone ever. I thanked her and went out the back that day. I don't know what will happen today at the Choosing Ceremony but I am sure of one thing. I will choose Dauntless and reunite with Tobias. That is, if his name is still Tobias. "Melody Eaton", my father calls; bringing me back to reality. I stand from my seat in the Abnegation section and make my way to the bowls. I already see Beatrice with the Dauntless. I look at the Abnegation bowl that has grey rocks. I see the bowl and I see my father. My heart starts to beat faster. I can't stay in Abnegation. If I stay, my father will rule my life forever. I look at the Dauntless bowl with its hot, black coals. I see my brother and Beatrice when I look at the bowl. If I choose Dauntless, I'll be free from my father and be able to live my life the way I want. I take the knife and cut my hand a little; I enough to let blood drip. I put my hand above the Dauntless bowl and watch as my blood drips into it. I look to se my father's face and, sure enough, he looks angry and disappointed. I smile and he says, "Dauntless". The Dauntless cheer and I walk over to sit next to Beatrice. Finally, I'm free. Free from my abusive father. Free to be me.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and post another one today or tomorrow. Anyway, have a nice day!_


End file.
